<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tiger boy by btseventeen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083424">tiger boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/btseventeen/pseuds/btseventeen'>btseventeen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>twt fics! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play Caregiver Yoon Jeonghan, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, age play little kwon soonyoung, tiger plushies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:33:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/btseventeen/pseuds/btseventeen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>really short twt drabble !</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>twt fics! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tiger boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">soonie sat playing with his stuffed tigers. making sure each had an equal amount of time in his hands, of course to not make any of them felt left out. he was always relatively quiet in little space.</p>
<p class="p1">he tried his best not to disturb the others while he played. he made quite growling noises with each of the plushies. he heard the door open and looked up.</p>
<p class="p1">“hi soonie, thank you for being so quiet while we cleaned,” jeonghan said</p>
<p class="p1">soonyoung hopped up and carried two of plushies over to jeonghan.</p>
<p class="p1">“pway now?” soonyoung asked in a soft voice. jeonghan couldn’t help but smile.</p>
<p class="p1">“of course little tiger, you were so good like hyung asked” jeonghan said</p>
<p class="p1">soonyoung let out a small noise that sounded like a tigers growl. jeonghan ushered the younger back over to the soft play mat where the other tigers were sitting.</p>
<p class="p1">“you have so many tigers little tiger,” jeonghan said with a smile</p>
<p class="p1">“yeah! and i love all of them so much! and they love me!” soonyoung’s voice was a little more whiny than his usual voice.</p>
<p class="p1">“i’m sure tiger, i’m sure they do,” jeonghan said pressing a soft kiss to the crown of soonyoung’s head</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>